


Forgetting Isn't Always For The Best

by Lost_Fanboy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Multi, Original Character Death(s), Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Fanboy/pseuds/Lost_Fanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie finds herself in the hands of Torchwood. Not sure whether to trust them or not she helps them on their cases while struggling to remember what happened to her and her brother, James. As troubles arise and it becomes apparent that her brothers death was no accident, will the team be able to solve this mystery in time or will everything be lost. </p><p>Will be updating every FRIDAY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting Isn't Always For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Torchwood Fanfiction so I hope you like it. Apologies for any spelling mistakes.

As Sophie slowly opened her eyes a wave of indescribable pain shot down her back. She gritted her teeth and tried to blink away the tears in her eyes. Her vision was blurry but she could still see a little way in front of her. The whole of Sophie's head was in agony, it was like a thousand wasps were attacking her all at once. Lifting her head slightly she saw a man. He had his back to her and was starring at a computer screen. His clothes were...odd. He wore a light blue shirt and by the looks of it red clip on braces, or where they brown? It was hard to tell. Sophie's vision blurred as she sank back into unconsciousness.

"Do you think she's alright, I mean she did take a nasty fall." As Sophie slowly awoke from her unconscious state she heard a voice. It sounded like a women's with a strong welsh accent. The women didn't sound like she was that close to Sophie but as her senses focused it sounded like she was stood barely two meters away. Then she heard another voice, it was a man this time. "She'll be fine. I think she's coming round." Sophie could tell the man was stood rather close to her, closer than the welsh women was, without even having to open her eyes. Slowly Sophie opened her eyes but immediately shut them tightly again. There was a bright white light possibly placed in front of her. Behind her eyelids purple dots appeared and disappeared just as if someone was constantly flicking a light switch on and off.

"Oops. sorry didn't mean to blind you there." the man said in his beautiful American accent. Sophie fell in love with the sound of his voice. She began to picture in her mind what he looked like. Tall, dark, handsome, muscular but not like body builders.

Once the purple dots behind her eyelids had faded Sophie opened her eyes again. The man was stood in front of her, arms crossed against his chest, smiling. She sat up perhaps a little too fast and fell back down towards the table she was laying on. The man caught her in his arms just before her head hit the table. Sophie looked up at him and was immediately transfixed by his beauty. His eyes were a brilliant ocean blue, his skin was lightly tanned and his hair was a darkish brown colour. He was just like she had pictured only better. He was defiantly muscular, Sophie could feel his arm muscles flexing as he held her. His arms where gentle around her but nothing could compare to his brilliant, shinning white smile.

"Hello." Sophie said to the man in a shaky voice. She leaned sideways to look at the women standing against a metal desk. Then she looked back up at the man and said just a little louder than before "where am I?"

"Your inside the Torchwood institute." He said as he loosened his hold on her and sat her up on the table. Sophie looked confused at first but then she said "Oh...right. So who are you?" The man continued to smile as he spoke. "Captain Jack Harkness." He let that sink in for a while, then he said "and this is Gwen." nodding to the women stood against the desk. His voice was so beautiful

All of this talking, all of this information, all of Jacks beauty was overwhelming to Sophie. It didn't take long for the cold hands of unconsciousness to pull her back into a deep, dark sleep.

Everything was dark, almost pitch black. Sophie didn't know where she was but it felt wrong. Like she was out of her time. People were walking past her. 'Hang on a minuet' she thought. 'I know this, I'm at the bay.' Just then two people walked past her. It was her, an her brother James. 'But that's impossible' Sophie thought 'how can my brother and I have just walked past me. That's not possible, that's just insane. I mean unless I'm a ghost who's gone back in time. Wait a... Oh no, no no no. This can't be happening. I'm not a ghost because if I'm a ghost that means that I'm...I'm DEAD!!'

All of a sudden the ground beneath Sophie's feet just disappeared and she fell into a deep pit of pure white light. Sophie fell and continued to fall for what seemed like decades. With a loud thump Sophie hit the floor but it wasn't really the floor it was nothing. Just nothing a big black hole of nothing. Sophie's body ached all over and all she wanted was to be back at home with James playing on the Xbox and having fun. Sophie was so tired she just collapsed on the 'floor' and fell asleep.

Voices. So many different voices. Sophie woke to the sound of people talking, so many people but she didn't see them. To be honest she didn't see anything, Sophie was still in the black pit but she could hear people an she recognised two of the voices. One of them, yes, it was jack, oh what was his last name. She couldn't remember. The other voice. A women's voice with a strong welsh accent. Sophie could see the women's face in her mind but her name, what was her name...GWEN! That's it her name was Gwen she remembered now. The women who was leaning against the desk.

The faces started to fade into view. First there was Gwen. Yeah that was defiantly Gwen. She had Medium length black hair. Gwen's head moved out of view just as another appeared. But who was it. Sophie had no clue. However he was good looking. The man had short black hair and was wearing a white lab coat. Sophie opened her mouth to ask him who he was but when she tried to speak her voice sounded far away and the only word she did manage to say was

"Wh-who..." But Sophie couldn't finish her question. The man said "Jack I think she's coming to." Seconds after that man spoke he was there. Jack. He was standing over her, smiling of all things.

It was a good thing he had his head so close to her's because just at the side of jacks head Sophie could see the outline of a white light. Most Likely the same one that blinded her earlier. "J-Jack..." It took her a while to say his name and she got stuck on the 'J.' It was like her mouth didn't want to move. Jack smiled at her, chuckled and said "hey kid, I see you remember me." "Your...impossible to...forget." She replied barely able to talk. Jack just chuckled again and disappeared from view.

"Wh-who are...you?" Sophie asked lab coat man when he reappeared.

"I am a doctor." He said whilst shining a light in her eye.

The light was really bright so Sophie closed her eyes but lab coat man jut held them open. "Hey...get that light out of my face." She moaned. In the background Sophie heard people laughing. Lab coat man rolled his eyes and just said "Yeah, yeah very funny." He didn't sound very happy. Then to me he said "Right, it's seems you are fine. You've been very lucky."

Sophie sat up and held her head in her hands. "Yeah coz I feel completely fine." She said sarcastically. "Great, a stroppy teenager that's all we need." Lab coat man moaned as he was taking off his lab coat.

"Right I've moved the body to the morgue anything else you want me to do?" Said a man in a suit.

"Body, what body?" Asked Sophie getting very worried.

"Nice one Ianto, scare my patient why don't you." Lab coat man said to the guy in the suit. 'Ianto what a funny name' thought Sophie. "Sorry" he apologised to Sophie. "Ja-" but Ianto didn't get to finish because Sophie shouted "JAMES!" Everyone turned round and looked at her. Sophie looked at all there faces, Gwen looked shocked as did lab coat man and the lady with glasses. 'Wait a sec' thought Sophie 'who the hell is that.' Ianto had left the room so she looked at Jack. He looked uncomfortable. "James." She said again directing it at Jack. "Where is he, Jack? Where's James?"

"Who's James?" The lady with glasses asked Sophie. This made Sophie angry because she was talking to Jack not her. "My brother. Who are you?" Sophie asked her with a real meanness in her voice. This made the lady flinch which made Sophie smile. She turned back to Jack and asked him again where her brother was but this time she said it a lot more calmer than she had the first time. "I think you should come with me." Jack said, suddenly very serious. Sophie was about to ask why but thought better of it when she saw the gun on Gwen's desk. Gwen must have noticed her looking because she covered it up with papers that were also on her desk. Sophie followed Jack out of the room but not before putting on a fake smile to hide how scared she now was of these people.

"Where are we going?" Sophie asked jack for the fifth time. Jack still stayed silent. He had been silent since they left the others about ten minuets ago. Jack pushed through a big wooden double door. Sophie was scared and didn't want to follow him any more but she also wanted to find out what had happened to James. She walked through the double doors and gasped. The room was massive. It was really wide with a pathway going straight through the middle. At the end of the path was a wall of wooden cupboards. Sophie walked towards Jack who was standing next to one of the cupboards. She got halfway down the path when Jack opened up one of the cupboards and pulled out a metal tray that had a white bag on it. It was only when Sophie got closer that she saw what the bag really was. She stopped and just stared.

"No." Sophie breathed. She was still a little way away from the wall of cupboards but that was all it took. Sophie could see the white bag was in fact a body bag and it didn't take a genius to work out who was in it. Jack just stood and looked at the floor. "No, NO, NO!" She screamed at the bag. She collapsed on the floor crying and still screaming "NO THAT'S NOT HIM! THAT'S NOT JAMES!" Jack came over, bent down and hugged her but it didn't feel right to Sophie. She pushed him away whilst shouting "GET OFF ME!" Sophie ran over to the body in the bag. She unzipped it quickly and pulled back the fabric so she could see the persons face.

"NO." She screamed again. "Wake up James, wake up." Sophie whispered into her brothers ear. It was him in the bag. James, her goofy older brother. Sophie slid down the wall of wooden cupboards just as Jack walk up to her. He started zipping up the bag when she said through gritted teeth. "Leave him alone." Jack stopped what he was doing and sat beside her on the floor. Neither of them said anything for a while. They were just both sat on the floor. Sophie had her legs held close to her chest and her arms wrapped round them. Tears were still falling down her face. Jack just sat next to her, not to close. After about ten minuets of silence Sophie lent her head on Jacks shoulder. He reacted instantly by wrapping his arms around her. They sat in the silent Hug for another couple of minuets before Sophie stood up. She leant over her brothers dead body and kissed him on the forehead and whispered "I love you, good luck."

Sophie stepped back and watched Jack zip up and push the bag back into the cupboard then she walk as quick as she could out of the morgue. Once she was out of the double doors she just leant against the cold concrete wall. A few moments later She heard Jack walk out the doors but didn't see him walked past so she looked at the doors and saw he was leaning against them looking sad and perhaps a little bit sorry. "What's your problem?" She asks him not meaning to sound rude but she couldn't help it.

"It's not like you knew him."

"I'm sorry, really I am." He said to her.

"Yeah right I doubt that..." Sophie didn't want to sound rude, especially towards Jack so she apologised to him. After a few seconds of silence Jack said to her "We should get back to the others." Sophie followed Jack back to the main room. She was walking up the steps when she saw the others. Immediately she stopped walking and backed away from everyone. Jack turned round and saw how scared she was. He walked over to her and put his arm round her shoulders and smiled at her. She smiled back and walked forward with him. Standing next to him Sophie realised that she was as nearly as tall as he was. Jack and Sophie now stood in front of four people Sophie only knew two of them, Gwen and Ianto. At the moment she was afraid of Gwen and not sure whether to like Ianto or not.

"Everyone this is..." Jack waited for her to say her name

"Sophie, Sophie Wright." Sophie said not too sure if she should tell them her real name or not but she did anyway.

"Everyone this is Sophie. Sophie this is Gwen who you've already met." Jack said nodding at the women on the right hand side. Gwen smiled at Sophie. "Hello again." Gwen said. Her accent didn't make her sound scary but the gun on her desk sure did make her look it.

"And that's Owen our doctor..." 'Ahhhh so that's his name' thought Sophie. She smiled at the nick name she had given him. Owen said, still not sounding happy. "Yes I do believe we've met." "Sorry about earlier I didn't mean to be rude to you." Sophie said to him. "That's okay." He said. "And I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude to you either..." Sophie said to the lady with glasses. "What's your name?" Sophie asked. "Toshiko but everyone calls me Tosh." said the lady with glasses. She had a smile that made Sophie think she was nice and kind but she still didn't trust any of them, apart from Jack. "And it's okay, I'd probably be the same if I woke up to some random strangers around me." Sophie thought Tosh was nice. Maybe these people weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are greatly appriciated.


End file.
